Without You
by cenaluver
Summary: After Chloe dies Clark is left to raise their infant son alone.


Clark Kent sat in the waiting room of the Metropolis Hospital, on a dreary Wednesday morning. He rushed his wife to the hospital Tuesday night, she had gone into premature labor and he was scared for her. He knew that his wife's pregnancy was hi risk, so this made him even more scared for her. He couldn't take the waiting anymore, he wished the doctors would come out and say he could visit his wife now. He folded his hands together and rested his head on them. He tried to hold back the tears.

"Excuse me Mr. Kent?"

"Yes," Clark said looking up at a middle aged doctor, wearing a white lab coat and carrying a patient chart.

"I'd like to speak with you about your wife Chloe Kent," He said solemnly.

"Is she all right?" Clark asked as he stood up.

"Honestly, I'm worried for her. It was a hard labor. She almost gave out half way through the delivery. It  
would've been best if she had a c-section. But we didn't realize how hard a labor it would've been," The doctor explained.

"So what does this all mean?" Clark asked frantically, he couldn't bear losing Chloe.

"Your wife is very weak Mr. Kent, there's a great chance of losing her," The Doctor confessed.

"Losing her?" Clark asked as his voice cracked.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Mr. Kent," The doctor said frowning "you can go see your wife now."

Clark was going to ask about the baby, but he figured the baby was all right. He just wished he knew what the baby was. Slowly walking to Chloe's room he couldn't help but think that this was his entire fault. He knew in the back of his head that it would be a risk for Chloe to have his baby. And she knew it to, but she didn't want an abortion. She thought this was Jor-El's way of saying that Clark was meant to have a happy life after what happened to Smallville. But Clark couldn't help but think that wasn't Jor-El's intention. He wanted his son to suffer, again.

Clark stood outside his wife's hospital room and looked through the window. She was asleep, he could tell just by looking at her that she was physically and emotionally exhausted. He didn't know what to tell her when he walked into the room; he knew that the doctors wouldn't have told her they were scared she might pass away. Slowly he walked to the door; he hesitated for a moment as his hand rested on the door knob. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he walked into the room.

He couldn't bear to see her like this. He had only seen her like this once before and that's what made him fall in love with her. She was so weak and helpless but so peaceful and beautiful at the same time. He walked over to the chair that was placed beside the bed, and took a seat. Taking a deep breath he took hold of his wife's hand. She didn't move, and his heart leapt. But she was just asleep; his heart slowed down as his gripped her hand tighter. With his other hand he brushed back her damp blonde hair.

He couldn't stand to see her this way. Just two days earlier she was as bubbly as ever, and glowing with pride as everyone at the Daily Plant was saying how beautiful she was looking. But now, she seemed like a totally different person. Tears leaked from his eyes and he looked at his wife's pale face, he couldn't stand the thought of losing her. He knew the moment he left the hospital that he'd go to Smallville and talk with Jor-El; he knew his biological father had something to do with this.

"Clark is that you?" Said a small voice

"Chloe," Clark said looking down wiping away his tears "how are you feeling?"

"Like I just pushed a truck out of me," She said smiling weakly "have you seen the baby? They wouldn't let me hold him."

"Him, we have a son?" Clark said over come with joy.

"Yes, we have a son," Chloe said, her eyes glowing.

"Did you decide on a name," Clark asked looking up at her and gripping her hand tighter.

"Yes, his name is Jonathan Gabriel Kent. Named for your father and mine," She smiled weakly. She looked at  
Clark for a moment "Babe is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No," He lied looking away from her.

"Clark, please," She said running a hand down his face as she smiled weakly.

"It's my fault," He said guiltily.

"Your fault, babe what did you do?" She asked frowning.

"I did this to you, it's my entire fault," He said burying his face into the hospital sheets.

"Clark," Chloe said running his fingers weakly through Clark's hair. "What are you trying to say?"

"The doctors said you might not make it. They said that because of the circumstances of your delivery that  
your body can't handle what happened to it," Clark said looking up at his wife crying.

"I know Clark," Chloe said quietly "Clark we knew when we decided that we'd have the baby that there would be some risk. My body was too weak to carry our baby, you knew it too."

"Chloe I can't live without you," Clark said as Chloe wiped away his tears with her thumb. "You're my world; I don't know what to do without you."

"You have Jonathan now Clark and I'll always be with you," Chloe said scooting up on the bed. "Don't think just because I'm gone that I won't be around."

"Chloe stop talking like that, your not leaving me so soon," Clark said crying a little.

"I don't know Clark, it's not like I can just leave you right now," She smiled.

"Why does everyone I love have to die?" Clark said looking into her eyes "First Lana died, now my father is dieing, I can't stand to lose my wife." Clark finished kissing her hand.

"You won't Clark, I'm going to be fine," Chloe lied.

"This is Jor-El's fault," Clark said through gritted teeth "He ruins everything in my life. Ever since I  
let Smallville be destroyed he's been slowly destroying my life." 

"Clark don't-"

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" A Nurse said standing in the doorway, "would you two like to see your son?"

The nurse walked in and Clark quickly wiped away his tear streaked cheeks. He looked up at the nurse who was holding their baby son in a blue blanket. Chloe immediately sat up straighter in the bed and smiled as the nurse handed her Baby Jonathan. The nurse smiled at the new parents. Shutting the door she left the room. Chloe was beaming as she held her new born son in her arms; she looked at Clark and grinned.

"He looks so much like you," She said pulling down the blanket from his face.

"But he has your eyes," Clark smiled standing up and sitting on the side of the bed next to Chloe. He  
wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. And for a few moments he forgot his wife's fate and got lost in his son's face.

Clark couldn't imagine loving someone so much, he smiled at his son and he let him take hold of his finger and grip it tightly. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked down at his son. Thoughts couldn't describe what he was feeling at that moment. Chloe looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Clark would you like to hold your son?" She asked as he leaned down and kissed her. She smiled at him as she raised the baby and Clark took him in his arms "mind his head."

"He's so small," Clark said lovingly as he looked down at his infant son. "I wonder if this is what I looked like when I was baby."

"Clark," Chloe said quietly "do you ever miss that you never know what you were like as a baby?"

"Sometimes," Clark said looking at his wife and cradling their son "other times not, knowing my luck I was  
one of those ugly babies"

Chloe laughed for the first time since she woke up. Clark was hoping this meant she was getting back to her normal self. He was hoping in the back of his mind that this was all a dream and the doctors were lying to him. He looked at his son and watched him go back to sleep, Clark couldn't imagine how happy it felt to be a father, for the first time.

"Clark are you okay," Chloe asked stirring him from his deep thoughts "your crying."

"Yeah I'm fine," Clark said handing Jonathan back to Chloe. "Don't worry about it." Clark said smiling and wiping the tears from his face.

"Isn't he just so precious," Chloe cooed

"Picture perfect too," Clark said wrapping his arm around Chloe again. She moved over on the bed so he  
could lie next to her and she looked at their son together. He wanted to remember this moment forever. The happiest day of his life, when the women he loved, and the child he help bring into this world were in his arms and nothing else mattered in the world.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent," A Nurse said standing in the door way "I'm sorry but it's time for the baby to be put  
back into the nursery. The nurse walked slowly to the bed and smiled at Chloe and Clark. Chloe's smile turned into a frown as the nurse walked out of the room with baby Jonathan. Clark squeezed her shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I want to go home Clark, I've been in way to many hospitals in my life," Chloe sighed.

"Hopefully I'll be able to take you and Jonathan home and you can rest where you feel comfortable," Clark said quietly.

"You know you don't have to say here with me. I know you've got assignments and I can tell you want to go to the caves and talk with Jor-El," Chloe said looking up at him.

"How did-"

"I've known you for 10 years Clark," Chloe said cutting him off "you're getting predictable. Besides you said to me before that if anything ever happens to me you'll blame Jor-El."

"That's why I love you," Clark said kissing the top of her head as he swung his legs off of the bed and stood up. "I'll be back in 2 hours okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be here," Chloe smiled through tears "I'll be fine,"

"That's all I wanted to know," Clark leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips. With that he was gone.

The next moment he was outside his childhood home, The Kent Farm. His parents still owned the farm but with his father being so weak they had to higher some help. He slowly walked up the steps and hesitated at the door. They knew Chloe was pregnant but Clark didn't have time since she went into labor early. He closed his eyes and opened the door.

"Mom, Dad?" Clark yelled entering the house.

"Clark," His mom said smiling as she walked out from one the back rooms "What a surprise, you said you wouldn't come visit till the baby came."

"That's what I came to talk to you about," Clark said quietly

"Did something happen to Chloe? Is she all right," Martha asked motioning for Clark to take a seat on a stool.

"She went into premature labor last night," His Mom gasped "And they realized too late that she needed to have a c-section. So right now they aren't expecting her to live." 

"Clark, I'm so sorry," His mom said reaching out for his hand. "Does Chloe know?"

"Yes," He said nodding "I told her, she's a wreck Mom, I haven't seen her, this bad since…"

"I understand," His mom said quietly "and the baby? Is the baby alright?"

"Healthy as can be considering he's a month early," Clark explained "looks like he'll take after me after all."

"Did you two decide on a name for him then?" Martha asked

"Jonathan Gabriel Kent," Clark smiled

"Did I hear my name being mentioned," Said Clark's father walking slowly down the stairs.

"Dad, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Not when I woke up to hear you in the house," Jonathan said. "What's this about the newest Kent addition to have my name?"

"Chloe decided that the first boy born in our family would bear the names of our fathers, Jonathan and Gabriel," Clark explained "she just couldn't decide which name would come first; you got the lucky honor   
dad."

"Thanks son," Jonathan said clapping Clark on the shoulder. "But I have a feeling you're not telling me something."

"The doctors realized Chloe was too weak to delivery the baby and should've had a c-section to late. Now she's dieing and it's my entire fault," Clark said for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"Son you shouldn't blame yourself," Jonathan started.

"But it is my fault Dad, because of what I am, where I'm from Chloe isn't strong enough to delivery my baby. It's my fault the love of my life is dieing before my eyes!" Clark almost screamed.

"Clark your father's right," Martha started "you can't blame yourself; it was scheduled for Chloe to have the c-section the hospital messed up. You shouldn't do this to yourself. With the time you have left with   
Chloe you should make it happy; make it feel like your not watching her every move."

"I know I just wish I could've prevented this. I can't stand losing someone else that I love," Clark sighed.

"Look Clark, you should be with Chloe right now," Martha said

"I know but she told me not to stay with her," Clark explained "she probably didn't want me to see her this badly."

"Clark,"

"But your right, I should get going. I also have to go home and get the babies room ready. Hopefully she  
should be out of the hospital in no time," Clark said putting on a fake smile.

Saying good-bye to his parents he left the house and looking around before running off to the Kiwatche Caves to have a chat with Jor-El. Stopped as soon as he entered the caves. He looked around and took out a key from his pocket, a key that he finds himself carrying around everyday after 4 years of trying to hide it. Slowly he walked toward the concealed door way. Opening the door he stepped into the room. He slowly walked around a stone dais and placed the key in the center.

"JOR-EL I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" He yelled angrily up to the ceiling. A voice echoed around him and he left the ground.


End file.
